In a cable television network, which is typically a hybrid fiber-coaxial (HFC) network or a fiber-optic network, subscribers are provided with a set-top box that is used to connect the subscriber's television, and potentially other electronic equipment, with the cable television network. Similarly, a digital subscriber line access multiplexer (DSLAM) network can also be used to deliver services to a subscriber's television.
The set-top box is usually connected to the network through a co-axial wall outlet. The set-top box is essentially a computer that is programmed to process the signals from the network so as to provide the subscriber with the services. The set-top box is one embodiment of a device designed to provide a subscriber with services. These services from the network operator typically include access to a number of television channels and, perhaps, an electronic programming guide (EPG). Additional premium channels may also be provided to subscribers for an additional fee. Pay-per-view events and video-on-demand service may also be provided over the network. The set-top box is programmed to provide these services to the subscriber. Services are known to be provided to each subscriber based on specific authorizations associated with each subscriber account.
To access the television services, the subscriber receives services through the set-top box that is typically issued by the service provider. Prior to the service provider giving the set-top box to the subscriber, the set-top box information is stored in the service provider's inventory and an account is created for the subscriber. Typically, the installer of the set-top box or other service provider personnel has to access a standard billing system port to tie the set-top box to the account and to authorize specific services. Then, the set-top box is installed in the subscriber's premises. In some instances, the subscriber is able to select different services after the set-top box is connected to the network at the subscriber premises to receive services, but the subscriber's account will have been previously created and the set-top box information previously stored in the inventory system of the service provider.